There has been a construction machine that includes a dozer unit and is adapted to operate the blade of the dozer unit with an operation lever. The operation lever of the construction machine has a lever shaft and a grip provided on the upper part of the lever shaft. Construction machines having an operation lever are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications, JP-A-2009-52285 and JP-A-2011-53789.
JP-A-2009-52285 discloses that the blade performs an up and down action by performing a swing operation of the operation lever back and forth, whereas the blade performs a tilting action by operating an operation switch provided on the grip. Also, JP-A-2009-52285 discloses that by operating a pedal provided on the front side of an operator seat, the blade performs an angle action.
In the operation lever described in JP-A-2011-53789, the grip has a grip main body attached to the lever shaft and an operation switch provided on the upper part of the grip main body. JP-A-2011-53789 discloses that the blade performs an up and down action by performing a swing operation of the operation lever back and forth, whereas the blade performs an angle action by operating the operation switch provided on the grip. On the upper part of the lever shaft, the grip main body is attached, and is not configured to rotate around the shaft center of the lever shaft.
Further, each of JP-A-2011-53789 and JP-A-2005-120821 discloses a grip including: a grip main body gripped by the palm and finger; and a switch that is arranged at the top of the grip main body and operable with the thumb. The grip main body has: a thenar eminence reception surface brought into contact with the thenar eminence; a palm reception surface brought into contact with the middle part of the palm and the hypothenar eminence; a finger reception surface brought into contact with the fingers; and an open surface that is located between the tips of the fingers and the thenar eminence and can be arranged with the thumb when the grip main body is gripped by the hand.